


外卖配送错误

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: “你们夫妻店真的太上火了。”





	外卖配送错误

**Author's Note:**

> 汉圆澈三角  
本章汉圆带少量汉澈  
后续也不找我

“胜澈啊。我每天中午不在的时候…你在家里做什么？”尹净汉控制着自己，不想崔胜澈听出他翻覆的情绪。

尹净汉和崔胜澈恋爱三年，结婚四年，正到了人们都说的七年之痒。回想起自己和崔胜澈交往的契机，还是因为崔胜澈被人说出了喜欢他的心意，崔胜澈背对着尹净汉，不知情地对着那人大吼，对啊，我就是不知道天高地厚喜欢尹净汉来着，他就是优秀又好看，喜欢他怎么了。他学生会会长又怎么样，我明天就去应聘秘书，天天和他在一起。

在众人惊讶的目光中，崔胜澈才回头看到了被人群簇拥的尹净汉，立刻红着脸想找个缝隙从话题中心逃跑。

尹净汉瞅着他的样子，只觉得可爱，走过去询问了他的姓名，“明天来上班吧。”

把崔胜澈压在学生会的桌子上亲吻的时候，尹净汉总是能感觉到人在怀里颤抖，那闭着眼睛，不安微微煽动的长睫毛也是这样向着他暗示。

点到为止，对他小心爱护。这是尹净汉在心里告诫自己。一如婚后，他也是如此，没有必要让崔胜澈因为他强迫自己做不想做的事。在做的时候，他总是注意着崔胜澈的反应，只要他微微一皱眉头，尹净汉就立刻不再往下动作。

可他没想到，自己的隐忍，促成了这个“登徒子”登堂入室。

最近，尹净汉发现时不时家里会出现一家外卖的盒子，崔胜澈总是说，是自己中午吃掉了忘记收拾。

“你最近是不是有变胖了一点。”他走过去抬起崔胜澈的脸，用手摸了摸他的脸颊，“这些外卖不健康，油一定不干净，以后少吃点吧。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈虽然总是答应着，但尹净汉依旧会发现有外卖的踪影。

这家外卖有那么好吃吗？尹净汉拿丢了下午的文件，正好今天崔胜澈回了娘家没法给他送到公司。回家的时候想着自己还没吃饭，凭着记忆在外卖软件上找到了那家崔胜澈常点的店铺。坐在客厅翻看着文件，瞅着时间差不多，给外卖留了一个门，进了房间换衣服，拿卡付账。

“啊……怪不得这一阵子胜澈胖了那么多呢，原来是每天都有在好、好、吃、饭。”尹净汉一回头就看到一个男人站在了卧室门口，才意识到“外卖”原来是这么一回事儿。伸出手捏住送餐员的下巴打量他的脸，这人眉目狭长，倒是显示出一份英气，“还变性感了呢，看来比饭好吃的，还有更好吃的。”

尹净汉做梦也没想到，崔胜澈会背对着自己偷吃，还是和一个送外卖的。看着那人喉咙吞咽了一下口水，尹净汉不慌不忙地点开手机订单页面，“全圆佑是吧？免费送餐上门…是这个意思啊？那全先生床上一定很厉害吧，和我试一试？”

尹净汉扯住他的衣服往前一拉，脚一勾，靠着床沿，全圆佑一下就被他压在了床上。尹净汉一手撑在他的耳边，一手保持着压在他胸前的动作。

全圆佑被丢在床上的那一刻，头脑有些空白，虽然他和崔胜澈在这个床上翻滚了很多次，甚至有时候他的注意力总是忍不住想看到他们二人的合照。他没想到照片上那个人如今近在咫尺，眼神没有偏离，对上尹净汉的眼。

“哑巴了？干嘛这样看着我。”尹净汉看他不说话，松开他的前襟，拍了拍他的脸。

全圆佑被他拍了两下之后抓住了他的手，主动拿到嘴边亲了亲，甚至还讨好般地舔了舔他的手心，“只是发现，你比照片上更好看。”

说着在尹净汉挑眉惊讶的动作中环住他的脖子，微微扬起头，吻住了他。起初是全圆佑小心的试探，用他从崔胜澈那儿学来的技巧，轻轻嘬着尹净汉的唇瓣，尹净汉没有回应他，微微撇开了头。

“呵，是从胜澈那儿学来的吧。”尹净汉的嘴角撇开了一丝冷笑。

“什么？”不等他反应过来，尹净汉就伸手扣住了他的腰，脚一用力就把他带上了床。

“胜澈也喜欢这样来讨好我，但是我其实更喜欢这样。”说着衔住了全圆佑的唇，略带侵略性地顶开他的牙关，勾住他的舌头，咬着大力吮吸着，被人拉扯的感觉，让全圆佑无法吞咽口水，被迫仰着头让尹净汉去品味他的唇，呜呜咽咽的发出呻吟。

两人的动作很激烈，全圆佑一直处于下风。他分明听崔胜澈说，尹净汉对他一向冷淡，完全提不起兴趣。可如今他口中那么冷漠的人正炙热地勾起他心中的骚动。

两手扯开全圆佑的衣服，尹净汉不和他多言语，直接埋头蹭到他的脖颈，锁骨的位置，撕咬着，吮吸，留下鲜红的印迹。

全圆佑被他的动作搞得又爽又疼，抱着尹净汉的头，仰头感受着他的动作。毫不掩饰自己的声音，叫床的声音高扬又大声。裤子下的鼓包与尹净汉的碰到了一起，滚烫地侵蚀着他。

冷笑了一下，尹净汉解开自己刚换上的衬衫，卸下两人更多的束缚。用手捏了捏全圆佑的下面。剐蹭了吐露出液体的小口。

全圆佑身体扭动着，抬起一只脚去遮掩，“别…”

抓住他的膝窝，把全圆佑的腿折出一个角度，挺立的性器在二人中间表露无遗。

打开床头柜，床头柜里放着他不常用的那些东西，之前没注意到变少，想起来也是崔胜澈自己悄悄趁自己上班给补了存货。拿出透明管子，挤到手上，就往全圆佑身下摸。

捅进去的手指没有怜惜，急躁的顶开从未被人使用的地方。

“啊，你…”全圆佑痛得一句话都说不出，一只手抓住了尹净汉的手臂，欲阻止他的动作。

“放松啊…我这不是在教你，怎么做才人家舒服吗。”手上的动作一点没有松懈，一指两指，带着润滑的手指一点一点的开拓。

全圆佑的敏感点并没有很深，尹净汉刚没入第二个多指节就能感受到他的颤抖。暴露了弱点的他就被尹净汉进行了猛攻。伴随着呻吟，全圆佑一下头脑空白，等回过神，才看到他这一身泥泞。

在玩弄中的后穴，变得柔软了不少。尹净汉也没闲着，不给缓冲，套上套子就插了进去。全圆佑方才刚射精的身体，敏感地感受着他的插入，腿自觉环上了他的腰，想要更多，没意识的压着他一下一下往他体内顶。

尹净汉虽然心里笑着他的动作，却还是满足他的样子，勾着他，全根没入他的体内，又退出，给他极大的满足。一边勾过放在床头的手机，解锁开屏。

“你要干什么。”全圆佑一阵惊呼，以为尹净汉是想拍下什么见不得人的东西。企图撑起来去抢尹净汉手里的电话，尹净汉将手里的电话举高，一个挺身，碾过敏感点的一阵酥麻，全圆佑一下就卸了劲，向后倒回床上，长着嘴大口喘了一口气。

“嘘…别说话。”尹净汉将他的脚重新架起来，环在自己腰上，继续往前动作了两下，全圆佑抓紧了被单，闷哼了几声。尹净汉心里骂着他这个小骚货，一边用电话按了号码，开了扩音，丢到全圆佑耳边的枕头上。

“我们胜澈在干嘛呢。”电话一拨通，尹净汉就停了动作。连招呼也不打，尹净汉就直入主题。一只手撑在全圆佑的胸前，眼神冷淡居高临下的看着身下的人。

“我刚陪妈妈吃了饭，准备午睡一下，晚上过来吗？”崔胜澈回答地仔仔细细，一如尹净汉觉得的那般平静。

“啊…我们胜澈，真的很乖啊。”尹净汉的下体还戳在全圆佑的身体里。右手开始抚摸起全圆佑的身体。顺着他的腰线往上挑逗着，看着那人在自己的抚摸下微微抬起身子迎合。尹净汉用手捏住他的乳头，在手里揉搓，全圆佑哪儿经得起这搔弄般的撩拨，身体忍不住的颤抖，哼哼了几声。

“净汉？”似乎那头的崔胜澈也听到了，疑惑地唤了尹净汉的名字。

“胜澈啊。我每天…中午不在的时候……你在家里做什么？”尹净汉控制着自己的情绪，他不想崔胜澈听出他的矛盾。

“全先生的上门服务，你满意吗？”他俯下身，靠在全圆佑的耳朵与电话听筒旁，不知道是对着那边的崔胜澈说还是对着他身下的全圆佑。

“净汉！我…”崔胜澈显得很激动，言语中透露着一丝羞愧，想要解释却不知道从何说起，“不是这样的。”

“那是怎样的？”尹净汉平静的话语，让崔胜澈觉得陌生，“我很满意呢…全先生觉得怎么样？”

压回全圆佑的身上，用鼻子蹭着他的脖颈，滚烫的呼吸撒在他的动脉上。下身又重新开始了动作，一下一下往上顶。左手顺着全圆佑的下颚线滑过，将他的头往右撇过去，碾压着他的薄唇，两指一勾，就探了进去。夹着他的舌头，全圆佑的呻吟，搅动的水声被电话那头的崔胜澈听的一清二楚。

“胜澈现在在自己房间里吗？”尹净汉对着那头说。

暧昧的水声充斥着崔胜澈的耳膜，隐约听到的呻吟也是全圆佑的声音不假，“净汉…你…在干什么呢？”

“在教全先生怎么能让你更舒服呢。你不是很需要吗…”

崔胜澈忽然没了声响，只能听着这头的交织在一起的声音，想着自己到底做了些什么，冲击太大，一时的思绪无法得到整理。尹净汉对他下了指令，“胜澈难道不兴奋吗？掏出来看看吧…”

崔胜澈在勾搭上全圆佑之前，也曾经自己悄悄做过，想着尹净汉对着他的温柔，隐忍着这份情欲。动作先于意识，内心的欲望被人挑开，抚着自己早已因为靡声抬头的下体，毫不掩饰自己的声音。

“果然是和全先生做过之后，开放了不少呢。”尹净汉瞅着身下的全圆佑，将他翻了一个声，以背入的方式，继续着自己的动作。

全圆佑被顶弄发出的呻吟，一下一下顺着尹净汉的顶弄传达到电话那头崔胜澈的耳边。崔胜澈的娇喘带着尹净汉的陌生，靡乱的水声，全圆佑的呻吟，尹净汉的喘息，充斥着整个安静的空间。

“哈…哈…啊…”临界的喘息，将尹净汉绞在体内。自己也跟着射了出来。

听着这头全圆佑和尹净汉那头到达高潮的声音，那头的崔胜澈也一个卸力射了出来。

从全圆佑的身体里撤出来，看着因为情欲而晕头的全圆佑，拿起电话，“乖乖等我晚上接你回家。”

T B C


End file.
